


Divine Excursion

by Yesh



Category: STVF, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Horseback Riding, Jealousy, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/pseuds/Yesh
Summary: This is a twist at the time Erudian found Yerenica and Diego in the temple.
Relationships: Yerenica Shusuvia Lebovny/ Erudian Lu Soledo Belgoth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Divine Excursion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DADDYCATION SISTERHOOD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DADDYCATION+SISTERHOOD).



> Lez edit tag later. The cult is thirsty. Prepare tissue.

excursion/ɪkˈskəːʃ(ə)n/

_ a short journey or trip, especially one taken as a leisure activity: _

**“Slippery-smooth rhythmic motion, absolute single-minded purpose, motion for the pleasure of motion itself. It was terrible, it its beauty, the flight of the horse.”**

Larry Niven

  
Erudian’s red eyes were like burning daggers as they glared at Diego. Hot and accusing as they shifted to Yerenica.

  
He looked beautiful and dangerous as he stalked toward them but he suddenly stopped at the steps in the temple. His eyes never left Yerenica. 

“Your majesty!” Yerenica exclaimed her hand holding onto Diego’s clothes.

  
“What are you doing over there?” He said with indignancy.

“Yes?”

“Come here.”

When Yerenica ran to him, his anger dissipated for a little. 

“You don’t have to say that because I was planning on going to you... Since I am happy to see you, would you let me hug you?”  
  
Without waiting for his response Yerenica hugged Erudian tight, comforted by his scent and the divinity imparted to her.  
  
“But is this a habit of yours?” His tone is friendly but his eyes tell her of the danger if she answered incorrectly.

“What?”

“Hugging whoever you want like this?”

“Just what kind of person do you think I am...I have principles too you know.” Yerenica answered in his embrace. Rubbing her face in his chest.

Erudian then turned to the priest who was watching the scene without an ounce of malice. 

"Did anything happen Schumart?" His eyes burning like coal, telling the simmering anger behind them. 

“No. Nothing happened, Your Majesty.” Said the faithful and trustworthy priest.

  
He then grabbed Yerenica's wrist then turned and dragged her behind. Yerenica wants to say goodbye to the poor priest but Erudian’s won’t have any of it. His strides were big and his grip tighten around almost hurting her wrist.  
  
Erudian’s legs were long. For every step he made, she had to take twice as much.  
  
_In high heels._ _  
_  
“Erudian?”  
  
He kept walking.  
  
“Erudian, wait!”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” he snapped.  
  
Her heart dropped in her stomach.

It wasn’t what he said more than the tone he used that registered first. And then the words did…

Yerenica just couldn’t believe it. 

_ Euredian was mad at me? What the hell for?Did he think I was doing something with Diego back at the temple? _

The way he kept glaring over his shoulder told her, he did. Yerenica's temper soared viciously.  
  
She jerked her wrist from his hold but he must have been expecting that because his grip only tightened and his steps quickened.

“Let go of me,” She warned him.  
  
_Did he know what I just went through with that mental case god that keeps on talking to me? The fear I feel when we met Soleia earlier? How scared I was when I felt the stone pulling me?_

“If you don’t let go of me right now Erudian, I swear to God--”

“Shut up.”

Yerenica jaw fell to the floor. For a moment she wondered if she heard him correctly. _Did he just tell me to shut up?_  
  
It shocked Yerenica how he could be like this. He was always stoic and calmed, always gentle not showing his heart on his sleeve. Yerenica wasn’t sure how to process the way he was acting now.

“What the hell did you just say to me? Who the hell do you think you--!”

The scream caught in Yerenica’s throat as Erudian suddenly stopped and faced her without letting go of her wrist. His handsome face was a tight mask of anger. Next thing she knew, she was on his shoulder, looking at his back upside down.

“Put me down. Now.”

Erudian started walking faster. Yerenica could feel the strong muscles on his back and shoulders bunch as he almost ran and carried her like she was weightless.   
  
“Oh, is that what the princess wants?”

For the second time in the space of a few minutes, her mouth fell open again.  _ Where does he get off talking to me like that? _

Resentment boiled in Yerenica’s blood. It pulsed in her temple, down to her limbs to her fingertips so that she felt like physically attacking him.

“You bastard! Put me down!”  
  
Yerenica flailed around in his arms furiously, hitting his back, his shoulders, his arms. Everything about him was rock hard and her struggle didn’t seem to affect him. It only made her angrier.  
  
“Now is not the time to argue with me, Princess.”  
  
She heard the loud bang of the stable door as it hit the wall with force. A few seconds later, she lost her breath as he slid her down in his body slowly, feeling the hard contour of his chest making her dizzy with anger for this insolent man.  
  
“What the hell!” She fumed.  
  


She fully expected him to grab her again but all she heard was the loud slam when he hit the wall. His two arms caging her head. Shocked, Yerenica watched as Erudian palm his face and started pacing in front of her.   
  


_Was he going to leave me here?_  
  
Livid, Yerenica scrambled and jumped at Erudian’s back.  
  
“Who do you think you are!” Yerenica screamed and hit him with her fist. Yerenica grabbed his jacket and yanked him.  
  
He turned around so fast that Yerenica caught her breath and she took a step back. 

Erudian’s face was beautiful even in anger. Half of it was covered in shadows but the unmistakable fury in his eyes reminded her of a wild beast eyeing its prey. 

His big hands clamped around Yerenica’s arms and jerked her to him so that their faces were only inches apart. She could smell his hot minty breath, his intense ruby eyes boring into her sky blue ones.

“I’m trying so damn hard right now. Don’t test me,” he whispered.  
  
Like a warning.  


A threat.

A promise.

Yerenica’s eye twitches with anger. With a snarl, she slammed him back to the stable wall, hearing his surprised grunt at the impact.

The slap that Yerenica was meant to deliver froze in place as she saw the hurt in his eyes. She couldn’t believe that this was all about Diego.  _ Did he really think I cheated on him? When all along I wanted to marry him. _

It hurt that even after everything that they went through, he would think this of her.

Yerenica’s eyes roamed his face, at the naked vulnerability that suddenly appeared in his red eyes. Erudian was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed. The beauty in his face and the strength in his body that he controlled so thoughtfully always affected her, but it was the way he let her in where no one else could see, the way he exposed his weaknesses and his real emotions to her that greatly pulled Yerenica’s heartstrings.

But ever since he had seen her with Diego at the temple, he had hidden himself from her, only allowing his anger to show. Until now. His red eyes had always been calm and collected and they were looking at her with pain and sadness.

Yerenica was so furious with him, taken aback by the uncharacteristic carelessness of his actions, stunned by the whiplash of his anger, but as she looked at him now her anger subsided.

We had been apart for only a couple of hours but it felt like a long time. She had missed him and after what happened today at Eugel Square, the threat of life that suddenly shocked her system, it made her realize that they were only on borrowed time and that he could be taken from her anytime.

Still, it hurt and she needed to know why he was acting this way. She knew he was hurting too and it made her feel helpless and frustrated that they were both too stubborn and proud and angry to stop fighting.  
  
“What’s wrong, Erudian?”  
  
But Erudian remains silent, gritting his teeth. Suddenly his eyes blazed with heat and accusation once again, wiping out the vulnerability in his face. He had closed up and he wouldn’t allow her in. All the understanding and sympathy she was feeling a few seconds ago left her, and Yerenica knew there was no way her anger would subside now until it spilled out.

Erudian loosened his cravat, narrowing his eyes at her. The muscles in his arms stood out and strained under his ceremonial jacket. The hardness of his jaw was evident in his anger and it made him appear more masculine, more alluring in Yerenica’s eyes. It made her even more furious that she still wants him now.

Lust and anger sang in her blood as Yerenica grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pulled it off him, tossed it carelessly to the ground without minding if anyone would see them. Yerenica moved into him, grabbing the back of his neck and pulled him down for a punishing kiss.

It was like being swallowed by a tornado. Yerenica could feel the hunger and if it didn’t match hers it would have scared her of the intensity.

Yerenica’s breath caught in her throat as Erudian spun her around, shoved her against the stable’s wall. Her palms slapped against it as he pressed his solid body against her back and Yerenica felt his hardness pushing against her.

Without warning, Erudian gathered her hair in his fist, coiling it around like a rope as he pulled it back.   
  
“You drive me fucking crazy, Yerenica,” he murmured in her ears dangerously.

Erudian’s lips hovered over Yerenica’s, a silent demand for a kiss thickening the air. He shut his eyes for a moment, almost as if he was in pain. When he opened them, they were filled with an impatient hunger.  
  
“You do this to me Yerenica. Every fucking time. I’m losing my mind with all these feelings I have for you. You have no idea….”  
  
Erudian kept his grip tight around her hair as he ran his other hand down to caress her neck and shoulders, sliding his palm to squeeze her breast.  
  


He then pressed his head on her shoulders inhaling her scent trying to make sense of himself. 

"I won't be gentle with you," he said before crushing her mouth to a deep and demanding kiss.

Euredian bunched the material of her dress that hindered him from touching what was underneath.

And ripped.

"Oh God," Yerenica panted.

She was incredibly turned on as his rough palms molded her body. As his fingers tweaked and teased her ball of nerves.

Yerenica strained against him, needing him to give more. She was dazed with so much lust that it didn't matter if they were doing it against the stable wall.

The craving she felt for him was so huge that it scared her now. Yerenica wasn't sure if he was ready for what she needed from him at that moment.

"Stop me now if you don't want this, Yerenica. Otherwise," Erudian breathed heavily, releasing her hair as he removed his belt as he opened his zipper. "I'll take you right here."

"No."

Yerenica felt him stiffen, and she smiled back in victory as his hard hold slacken.

"I don't want you to be gentle." She told him.

Yerenica whipped around and reached for his cravat and yanked him down to her, fusing his mouth to hers.

Need was a furious demand in their minds as she tackled him to the nearby mountain of hay, straddling him and biting his bottom lip. Erudian left out a low moan before he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

He raised his hips, shoving his pants and undergarments down. Yerenica grabbed his shirt and pulled. Buttons flew and made a snapping sound in the air. It only urges Erudian to take her more.

He clutched at Yerenica's dress and pushed it up to her waist. Stroking the pad of his fingers in her clitoris until she was gasping for air.

Yerenica bit her lips to keep from making a sound as he gripped her hips and pulled her right where he was rock hard between his legs. 

Yerenica felt so good. Her wetness coating his hard dick was all she could ask for...and more.

She had to place her hands on his naked chest to steady herself. His skin was burning hot and was lightly covered with sweat. It shocks her that she wants to lick it.

Yerenica was breathing hard. Her skin felt tight and sensitive everywhere.

"Lift your hips for me, my Yerenica." 

She was still so angry that she want to punish him for what he said earlier, for his stupid conclusion to Diego and for everything else that happened today that Yerenica ignore him and kept rubbing herself to him.

But Erudian was not to be denied. His strong arms banded around her thighs and cupped her from behind, ripped the tiny scrap of lace panty that covered her from him and pushed it aside.

Yerenica cried out as he slammed into her. He was so hard, so huge that she felt so full inside. She felt like being split open from the humongous intruder that was burying itself in her.

"Ride me Yerenica. Yeah, just like that."

Biting her lips Yerenica rocked her hips against him.

_ Up and down. _

"Mmmm…"

_ Back and forth. _

"Hngg…"

_ Up and down. _

"Put your arms up, hold your hair. God, you're so beautiful. Yeah. Like that."

Erudian's hand gripped her hips as Yerenica let her head fall back, lifting her arms as she held her hair up for him. 

And rode him.

The love, need and longing she felt for him overwhelmed her senses. She was in an erotic dazed of pleasure and consumation. 

His red orbs darkened as he watched her on top of him, his face tight masked of control as he gritted his teeth. He was fighting hard not to release… _ no, not yet. _

Then his hands pulled the front part of her dress and cupped her bouncing breast. Squeezing and circling his thumbs in the aching nipple.

_ Take me. _

_ Take me. _

_ Take me. _

Yerenica opens her sky blue eyes and looks into the red rubies glowing with desire.

Suddenly, she wanted him to come. Desperation pushed her to go faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes in the temple stable. She can feel the damp slippery wet fluid slides between their bodies, smelling the intoxicating scent of his sweat.

Erudian's hands curled around Yerenica's neck as he pulled her for a desperate kiss.

"Just like that, Yerenica. Go slow. Fuucck."

He pressed his lips in her ears and whispered dirty secrets he said he always wanted to do to her.

It drove her mad.

Yerenica pushed away from him, keeping her hands on his chest. Her nails dug into his skin as he grabbed her ass and hammered into her.

Fast and shallow.

Slow and deep.

_ Faster. _

_ Faster. _

_ Faster. _

Until Yerenica's head was spinning with pleasures. Her lungs felt tight and everything around her exploded in a deafening scream as she climaxed. She slumped on top of him, boneless.

"I'm not done with you yet." He whispered with a warning.

She gasped and swallowed hard as Erudian moved her in all fours.

"Bear with me." He said before he drove her once again.

And again.

****

Ever since she has learned to ‘wish upon a star’, Yerenica also started believing in the power of dreams and miracles. Even as an adult when she has come to realize that life is not all roses, there’s still that glimmer of faith hidden somewhere deep inside her. 

It’s what tells you that stars aren’t just objects we happen to see in the sky, they’re proof that magic exists. The stars twinkling illuminates the skies of Barishads offering the comfort and silence the two lovers need.

Erudian was fixing Yerenica's dress. Her body limps from their copulation. He put her ripped panties in his pants pocket. He made sure she was presentable as much as her ruin dress can allow.

Her face flushed but there was a gentle smile in her beautiful face. When he lifted her in his arms, he felt...complete. He carried her near his faithful steed, Ruid. 

  
“By the way where is your cloak?”   
  
“Ah! I left it in Diego’s room.”    
  
“Where?” He stopped picking his jacket from the ground and looked at her incredulously.    
  
“In….Diego’s room. I-I took it off and forgot to bring it with me… should I go back to get it?” She said cautiously. 

She understands where he is coming from, his jealousy and possessiveness. She understands it all. She’ll forgive him because she loves him. And afterall her energy was spent with their activity.

“No, it's fine.” Erudian said with finality. 

He cannot fathom why he suddenly feels the urge to kill his future Archbishop. He knows the amber-eyed brunette man doesn't have a thing for the princess but knowing he spends the time with her although he allows it burns something inside him.

  
“Erudian, give me a hand.” Yerenica said while she anticipated to saddle up to the horse.  
  
He walked to her side, and tried to lift her up by her underarms like always but Yerenica has other plans.  
  
“No, give me a push.” She stepped into the stirrup and started to lift herself up. Erudian swung his open hand and pressed it against the bottom of her ass. 

Yerenica started to rise, pushing up until she could swing her leg over the saddle. In the process, her innermost part that is still glistening was revealed to him.

He looked around to make sure nobody could see. It was for his eyes only. He can feel his possessiveness overriding the need to fuck her again.   
  
“Thank you, kind sir. I think I might need a little push every time I get on this big boy,” Yerenica laughed feeling playful as he eyed the flushed Erudian.

His ears were red up to the tip. His hair disheveled. Fragments of straws could be seen between the two everywhere. He looked like he was in pain and…….. incredibly turned on.

He then quickly swung up behind Yerenica. The softness of her body pressed into his hard one. It reminded him of what transpired a while ago making him hard. But it also makes him happy and satisfied with the outcome.

Erudian nudged Ruid into action. He instructed the guards who are on standby to leave them be as he wants to be alone with his woman. _ Mine. His Woman. All for him. _

There was something different about Yerenica the moment he laid his eyes on her, but he couldn’t put a finger on what it was. She always surprises him in every way.

She was all unique and contradictory. So random and spontaneous. So brave and kind. She was a bubble of happiness, a fleeting heaven that if you don't hold onto her tight, she'll leave you broken and in despair.

They rode along in silence with her back on his hard chest. He can feel her all soft and fluttery. He can smell her rose vanilla scent. It lingers in his senses making him feel horny and ready for her. 

Yerenica was looking around the scenery of the beautiful night. The soft glow of the street lamps and the rustic road towards the palace. Yerenica finds it all fascinating. 

There was something akin to home when she looked at the palace. She wonders since when did she consider it home. A place to be easy and rest. A place to relieve and sigh. A place that brings her joy.

Erudian’s arms were around her, caging her with him while holding the reins. He noticed the breast bouncing along with the sway of the horse. His cock swelled into full erection throbbing in his trousers. 

The need to feel her arms around him. The need to feel her touch. He needs to understand why he is so drowned into her. He needs her love so much. To think he held himself always in check whenever she was near. The way she seduced her with her smile.

She kept riding along, angling her body so Erudian could feel the bumping of her breast in his arms. Her ass rubbed him outside their clothes.  _ Does she know what she was doing? No. Impossible. _

“Oh God, it’s beautiful in the night, it feels so exhilarating,” Yerenica suddenly cried out. Her ass right on his hard dick, moving back against it with each swaying step of the horse. Like a siren call, Erudian was summoned.

Erudian's enormous erection was hurting him. It was tenting his pants, visible enough to make everyone know how horny he is. The need to relieve was getting stronger with each passing minute. She was seduction personified.

After a while, Yerenica leaned forward over the horse's neck, grasping its mane to steady herself. This raises her ass allowing Erudian to fit even tighter under her, closer to her pussy.

Soon, unable to stop himself, Erudian started rocking his hard-on forward to her, thinking he could blame it on the horse movement. 

Yerenica didn't call him to stop so Erudian got bolder until he was rocking into her hard enough to shove her forward a little along the horse neck. She turned to look back at him.  _ Is she going to get mad? _ _   
_ _   
_ But she only said, “Grab hold of me so I don’t fall off.”

Erudian put his one hand loosely around her waist to steady her but she put her hand over his wrist and pulled them forward, higher above her waist until he was grasping the sides of her chest, right beside the swell of her breast.

Yerenica turned her head back down onto the horse’s neck and grasped its mane in her hands again. Erudian slipped his hand further in and slid his fingers around the front of her breasts, splaying his fingers on her nipples.

He pushed his cock into her. Yerenica squeezed her legs on the horse’s shoulders and lifted her ass higher, providing even greater access for his bulging trousers. The big lump in his pants matched the rear of her pussy and he pushed it in hard to make contact.

Erudian stood up in the stirrups and started pushing against her, rocking her forward. There was no question about the horse movements now, he was dry humping Yerenica and she was letting him do it. 

He leaned forward, resting his head on her back, increasing the tempo of his thrust, grasping her tit in his hand. Panting wildly and finally he came hard on his pants.

He pulled back. As far as he knows the knights are far from them. Yerenica lay as she was, still grasping Ruid’s mane, breathing heavily. She hadn’t come and Erudian didn't want to leave her hanging.

He wants to feel her, the craving he has for her was so strong to the point it consumes him. He can't think straight. His senses where all focus on her.

Erudian looked down at Yerenica, leaning ahead, still catching his breath. He grabbed the back of her skirt and pulled it on until it came free from under her. He lifted it up and looked at her ass. The saddle below was slippery with her juice.

He slid his hand down, cupping it and pushing it up slipping forward his fingers up along the bottom of her pussy.

“No, oh no!” Yerenica tried to get up but Erudian kept her down with his other hand pressing into her back together with the reins.   
  
“No, Erudian, Don’t!” Erudian ignored her weak protest, he slid his fingers back and forth from her asshole to her pussy, pushing ever further forward until he was digging right through the crevice between her pussy lips up to her clit.

_ Back and Forth. _

_Up and down._ _  
_ _  
_ He rubbed her hard and soft, ending with his thumb pressed between her butt cheeks and her little rosebud. Erudian grasped Yerenica’s hair once again and tugged her back. She clenched her knees and pushed her ass higher up, giving Erudian more room to savage her pussy with his hand. 

He stopped moving, holding his finger on her clit and mashing the bridge of his palm against her cunt lips, moving in a very small circle but pushing firmly against her. She was grunting and started to fuck his hands. 

“Oh, oh, oh…...uunggh..” until she was constantly moaning.

Yerenica got so wild, he thought she would throw herself off the horse _. Raulus! She must have been really horny since earlier.  _

Finally, she came. Yerenica clutched Erudian’s hand tightly, squeezing it in random, involuntary impulses, while she continued little fuck moves, slowly subsiding until she was still.

Yerenica tried to get up but he stopped her. Leaning over, he whispered into her ear, “You’re beautiful, so, so beautiful.”

Erudian pulled back and tugged her up against him. He leaned in the saddle, pulling her with him, his arms around her waist. Her head fell back against his shoulder, turning off the side.   
  
“Isn’t it gorgeous, Yerenica? Don’t you just love it out here?” She was still catching her breath. Erudian continued to caress her.

She was quiet for a moment, then she answered Erudian, “Yes, I do , I do love it.”

As Erudian hugged her tight he fit himself into Yernica’s back. Letting her feel how hard he was from her orgasm. She then reached for her skirt up from underneath her and let it fall to the sides of the saddle over her legs and his. Yerenica leaned back in against him, turning her head up and giving him a kiss on his jaw, then nibbled it with her lips and teeth.

Erudian gave the reins to her hands and he reached around her waist, sliding his hands up to take the weight of her breasts. He grasped a tit in each hand, squeezing them gently, pinching her nipples, tugging those outwards.   
  
“Stop it,” Yerenica chided him gently, “your knights could see us.”

He pulled his hands away, reached down and slid both of them under her skirt, out of sight, over her hips and onto the front of her thighs. He pulled them back towards him, letting his fingers push down in between her legs, which were opened wide over the saddle.

She wasn’t wearing any panties as he rudely ripped it off her and in the safe keeping of his pocket. He pushed deep in and covered each pussy lip with the fingers of his hands, then pulled them gently apart, spreading her cunt wide.

“We’ve got the time of riding Yerenica. What are we going to do?”  
  
She didn’t respond right away but purred more seductively against him. Her breathing was ragged. He breathed hard in the hollow of her neck.  
  
“You really need it, don’t you?” she asked breathlessly. He said nothing but continued his assault in her drenched pussy. 

“Well, I know what that’s like. Go ahead fath--AHK!..Eru.” Erudian pushed his fingers back in, dipping into her wide, wet hole. Then he pulled them slowly out, dragging on her slippery lips. 

_ Then back in, and out. _

_ In and Out. _

_ Again. _

_ And again. _

Their breathing was hoarse, both are in the world of their own. Disregarding once again the time and place but to fulfill their carnal desires. Then he pushed two fingers of each hand into her and held them there, tugging her cunt wider. Yerenica got very excited. 

He whispered into her ear, “ I need to fuck you!” and started to push her forward.

“No, not in the open Eru! The knights!” She kept upright, pushing on the horse neck.

“Stand up in the stirrups,” He said with urgency. Reaching down, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling his very hard cock out with difficulty.

He reached under her skirt again, sliding his hands to grasp her by the hips. He scrunched forward under her, his cock bursting up like a flagpole and pulled her down to him.

“No, Eru, oh no!” Yerenica cried, somewhat unconvincingly since he just told her that he need to fuck her. He kept her pulled down while she was poked by his cock around. Finally, the head found its slot and shoved its big mushroom face into her beautiful, steamy wet pussy. 

He slid all the way into her, right to the hilt. It seemed like a long slide, she was so hot and wet….and exquisite.

“Ohhhh, Eru…..Ohhhh, E-Eru…..Ohhh.” Music to Erudian’s ears and as far as he was concerned it is the best soundtrack of his life. She continued to make little whimpering sounds.

Erudian kept himself fully plugged into her, content to let the motion of the horse do their fucking. He peered around, making sure they are inconspicuous as much as they can be. If they looked at them, there was nothing to see except Yerenica sitting in front of him with his arms around her.

He slid his hand around and grasped the front of her pussy under the bunch of her skirt. They rode along.  
  
_Rocking together._

"Mmmm….ohhhh."

_ Pussy and cock. _ _   
  
_

"Eru...hnggg...mmmm."

_ Up and down. _

When you want something the universe transpires to make it happen. Time slowed to align itself with their gentle yet intense little fuck. It was all friction…….rocking and motion. 

He was fully in her. 

She was full of him.

He never pulled back. 

She never rose up. 

The feeling of the deep connection was breaking his scaled wall and bursting her emotions. They are like the flow of a river smooth and uninterrupted.

They stayed plugged to the hilt the whole time. He doesn't know how long it took, but it was a long time. It was probably the longest fuck of their life. 

The gentle strides of the horse enable Erudian to nudge more deeper. He is trying to break in her womb. And she grips him as hard as he gives.

They just rode along, his cock in her cunt, his fingers circling slowly in her clit. She got wetter and wetter, soaking him and the saddle.

His cock started to pulse, tensing his muscles and bulging more into her cunt. Yerenica loved it, and so did Erudian. He felt her trying to clench his hard cock, but her legs were too wide.

Erudian can feel her buttocks tightening in cheeky muscle spasms. Yerenica started to really soak him. Her euphoric release was numbing her senses.

He began spurting into her, again and again. He never knew he could come so much. She came at his command like an obedient servant to its master.

They both relaxed, still riding along, his cock periodically twitching inside her. Eventually, he softened up and fell out of her, but they kept their soaking wet, sticky crotches firmly together.

After a while, Yerenica turned up and kissed him again.    
  
“I’m tired.”

“Rest. I will take care of everything.”  
  
Erudian then felt her slouched, her body into him. He loves how she is comfortable and dependent on him.

He fixed them again as much as he could. He zip his fly and seat her sideways. 

They reach the common road to the palace. The lamps illuminating the palace were so bright that he felt giddy and satisfied. His hunger was satiated for now. 

The lovers moon shining brightly.

Giving hope.

Secrets untold.

The promise of romance.

The scent of roses and different flowers permeated the air on his way to her palace. She fits perfectly in his arms. Like she was made just for him.  _ Only his _ .

As he lay her down to bed, he kept on looking at her. Yerenica's face was shined by the moonlight making her look more ethereal. 

He stood there watching. Unable to tore his eyes away. Just once let him bask in her loveliness. One more minute. A little more. 

She was a dream. He then stared at the ceiling with a big fat smile on his face. He was grinning so widely that he could feel his face stretch to the uncommon expression.

_ It's over, Erudian. Your dark days are finally over. _

He took a deep breath and whispered, "You are mine, Yerenica."

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm... Don't you wanna ride a horse now?
> 
> Thanks for dropping by, don't forget Kudos and Comments.


End file.
